


【VN?】赠汝千吻

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 恶魔的眼球如同镶嵌在枝蔓间的矿物宝石，散发出晕晕蓝光，如此美丽的东西生长在如此恐怖的魔王身上，发光眼球内竖立着瞳孔，尤里曾头部所有的眼睛全都在注视着尼禄。





	【VN?】赠汝千吻

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

[[後篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967488)] 

男孩周身带有一股令人垂涎无比的气味，融合了奶与蜜的甜，隐于鲜活的血肉之下，明明是凡人之躯却能勾起魔王内心最深沉的渴望，挑逗他嗜血的神经，触手随尤里曾心念而动陆续伸出卷上那名人类的躯体，年轻人的身体在树根包裹下是如此紧绷又柔韧，他有着一头银发和蓝眼睛，男孩身上的深蓝外套被几根触须拨弄开两边，粗硬的树根钻入毛衣下，灵活无比的根须窜入腰腹下的裤带，钻进去，沿着两条笔直大腿攀爬，尼禄颤抖着弓着身子，他最敏感的腰间缠绕着几撮触须，不停往他腰窝上钻动。

此时此刻尼禄终于觉得后悔了，他不应该太过自信来挑战这个看起来只会躺着不动的恶魔，他应该一上来就砍掉那些暗红树根，他应该穿更加紧身一点的衣服，总之尼禄开始后悔，这份后悔的心情在触手爬入他股沟时达到顶峰，尼禄不停地张嘴深呼吸，他还是太过小看了魔界的险恶环境，谁能想到区区树根能灵活得像根假屌，能弯曲转圈的那种情趣假屌，滚圆滚圆的乌木根茎因为持续不断地吸收了血液而变得粗长硬挺，尼禄想爆粗来缓解他无能为力的局面，魔王似乎洞察了他的内心般用一条触须塞住了尼禄的嘴巴。

就算被堵着嘴尼禄也能在心里狠狠骂一句花Q！他口里那只触手跟饥渴了几十年的男人鸡巴似的拼命往他口腔深处一直钻，顶开咽喉小舌，直接窜入了尼禄的食管，这还没完，它还在持续地拱入，这是想钻到胃里吗？尼禄忍着干呕的冲动不停收缩喉管企图夹紧肌肉不准对方再侵入，结果他上方的入口才刚刚沦陷，挤在他臀缝内的树根绕上了他的大腿根，触手掰开一边大腿后，尼禄的裤子终于不幸被戳破，男孩整个蜜桃般的屁股暴露在魔王眼前，翘而白的两瓣臀肉在空气里微微颤动着，暗红的树根顶开后穴穴口皱裂缝隙，一口气贯穿肠道。

所以他这是被恶魔强暴了，尼禄，一位兢兢业业的恶魔猎人，有生之年竟然会被恶魔强奸，他甚至都不知道恶魔上他的是用的哪部分器官，如果是生殖器官，普通人类尼禄还真没见过浑身缠满屌的恶魔，难怪能如此气定神闲地坐到王座上。

尤里曾贪婪地吸入男孩痛苦难耐下急急从肺部吐出的空气，这名人类的呼吸带有他身体内部的味道，更为厚重跟香甜的血气，触手穿过粘滑的甬道，自下而上的贯穿肉体，终于被阻塞去路顶到了一层坚韧的黏膜上，尼禄眼角被硬生生逼出眼泪，他细窄的小腹被顶戳出一根粗长的突起，他整个屁股里像是要烧起来了，肉穴被粗粝的树根表层滑滑蹭蹭刮出肠液，透明液体渐渐渗出，暗红色泽的树根被水打湿成黑红粗长的肉根，被体液滋润显得有了一丝光泽。

男孩下半身长裤被开了个洞，翘起的臀白嫩又有弹性，肉感十足的屁股上缠着一条无比粗狂的触手，磨蹭得男孩白净的腿窝到处都是树根爬过的红痕，尼禄全身不由自己被带动着起起伏伏，圆圆的触手顶端在他肚子里搅动，忽而戳高小腹，忽而平息，一次暴戾地猛冲后尼禄被刺激得腹部急促收缩，他被触手戳到膀胱了。

在尼禄身上有两处最为脆弱，一处是他的腰，一碰就会软倒摸上一会就能令尼禄全身酥麻成粉红色，还有一处是他的前列腺，任何东西只要一碰到那里，男孩就能立刻勃起，硬得流水，只要反复不断冲着这点顶撞就能把男孩的精液榨干，尼禄的恋人是位看起来很虚弱无力的文艺诗人，光看那幅文雅的表面几乎无法想象他床上会有多恶劣，诗人喜欢抓着尼禄的腰每一下狠狠地冲撞男孩最柔软的部位，深深插入，连绵不断地刺激腺体，每戳刺一下前面的阴茎都被顶得摇摇晃晃，精水顺着精管淌出来，喷射一地，最后射无可射了空虚的腺体在肉穴内胀到酸麻，肠壁开始缩紧痉挛，诗人才会把自己的精液注入尼禄体内。

尼禄曾经很疑惑为什么看起来那么瘦弱的男人能如此持久，而年轻力壮的他却非要射个三四发都还不止，诗人苍白的手掌抚上男孩结实的腹肌，冷冰冰的大戒指划开银白色的耻毛，他的爱人没有说话，只是温柔地摸着尼禄的小肚子，好像里面已经被他凿成了阴茎的形状，他专属的容器内填满了他的精液，男孩内部被他打上了自己的烙印。

现在容器被撑大了，比男孩手肘还粗的树根充满了整个穴内，鼓鼓捣捣，撑开狭窄的甬道，到处钻钻搅搅，耻骨附近丰富的神经被再三顶弄，男孩肉色的阴茎饱满地膨起，液体淅淅沥沥喷流而下，浇湿了触手，地面跟魔王本身。尼禄不受控制地喷出长长的水流，洒满了一大片，他被肏失禁了。

在酸软的腰被电流窜过时，尼禄本来就蠢蠢欲动的膀胱破开了界限，他应该庆幸这里空无一人，只有他一个人类还有一位恶魔再无其他，所以没有人看到他无比丢脸的这一刻，男孩的阴茎垂下，软软的肉茎挂在空中一晃一晃，深红色的龟头还在一滴滴地淌下余液，空气变得凝固了。

魔王的触手从穴内拔了出来，啵的一声脆响，粉白的菊花后穴松弛成一线裂孔，湿红的穴肉隐隐约约可见，热情的春水从穴内涌出，尽数流入皱巴巴的裤子内，残余的布料被水打湿后贴紧在腿跟上，塞满尼禄口中的触手不知何时也跟着爬了出去，男孩胸口不断地起伏着，他被高潮打乱了步骤，作为一名被强暴的当事人，他爽得眼底满是滚落的生理性泪水，而尤里曾对此丝毫不觉得自豪，对恶魔而言他只是把树根插了进去人类就立马飞快地投降了。

尤里曾混沌的大脑只剩下杀戮，身体的原始本能不需要大脑去驱使便能催发，魔王原本斜靠在王座上的上本身挺直了，慵懒的姿势变得有攻击性，在他全身密密麻麻的藤条下裂开了一道口子，直直劈入胯下，一根物体从中弹出，通体青紫，表面遍布龟纹裂缝，像树的年轮，硬壳底下透着深红的光。

就是再傻的人类也该知道了这玩意才是眼前坐着的魔王真正的性器官，刚刚的前戏只是稍微激烈了点，正餐即将开始。

恶魔背后的触手将尼禄扯到面前，他用头部所有的眼球盯着这个人类，能激起他性欲的人类，男孩湿漉漉的蓝眼睛毫无畏惧地回望着魔王，尼禄两条腿被折到快断的角度，韧带被拉得绷直，人类一米九的个头在恶魔面前堪堪只有一半，双方体型差距过大，魔王下面那根硬物大概有尼禄整条大腿那般粗细了。硬物的尖端戳在湿软的穴口处，男孩潮红的脸颊霎时变得发白，一种源自本能的恐惧升腾上他的脊椎，尼禄无力地在触手中扭动臀部，想把后穴从勃起上挪开。

那条恶魔的阴茎就这样笔直地一览无遗地在尼禄眼皮底下捅了进去，进入时男孩雪白的后臀肉不停地抖动着，菊花裂褶被贯穿成圆圆的肉洞，整个会阴都被拉扯得紧绷，尼禄高潮后柔软的肉体就这样一寸寸地吞下了魔王的勃起，这多亏了穴内被捣成鲜红色的淫靡媚肉，原本韧性十足的肠道被触手扩充成湿热绵软的一处肉穴，所有肠道内的弯弯曲曲的狭小转角全都被套在铁柱绷直了，尼禄第一次发觉自己失去了肉体的控制权，他的身体不再属于他个人了，他整个内部都成为了魔王的容器，只是供他发泄的一团肉。

尼禄已经无法动弹也无法呼吸了，恶魔的手掐在他小腿肚上，他被拱在魔王的手心，他被串在魔王的生殖器上，他整个人被高高顶起，再沉沉地落下，肉穴与硬物密不可分，尼禄坐在尤里曾怪物似的阳具上，这已经不算是性交了，这纯粹是一种酷刑的折磨。

男孩的声带像被一种看不见的物体堵住了，他向后仰着头，体内被迫塞入尺寸太过骇人的凶器导致他全身血液都无法顺畅流通，舌根翘起，喉结滚滑，身上的红色毛衣被扯裂开洞，淡淡一抹粉色的乳头尖尖挺立，嫩粉色泽的乳晕褪成白色，尼禄全身白得像失血过多的一具石膏雕像，只除了雕塑腹部不会如此柔软，不会如此突显在里头横冲直撞的阳具的轮廓。

人类已经连脚趾指甲都开始泛白了，他冷冷滑滑的肌肤在恶魔身上缓缓磨蹭，尤里曾插入这具渴望的肉体时仿佛有一束火焰在他脑海中迸发，火光驱散了思维上方的黑雾，大脑中枢开始运转，从海马体内搜索令他感到熟悉的词汇，这个男孩，这个人类，血肉中吸引他的那一部分，是恶魔毫无常理的心中阴影处躲藏起来的细微感官。

是什么，那是什么

尤里曾的大脑迟钝地浮现出一个个单词，全都不是，不是力量，那个词汇所代表的并不是力量，那究竟会是什么

魔王放弃了，他找不出自己此刻对男孩的心意，他对他的感觉，他无法说明，也不愿去了解，他选择了吞噬男孩全身，埋进他体内深处，品尝他内部的血肉，挖掘他的肉壁，插进去，深深地进入，连接在一起，用身体去感受这一切。

撞击声逐渐变得密集，触手将尼禄拉起再放下以配合魔王阳具的顶弄，男孩已经被肏得瞳孔涣散了，需要技巧去寻找的前列腺体在粗壮的铁柱前无所遁形，几乎每一次进入都会擦过这处湿哒哒的肉块，重重碾过，摧枯拉朽，不留一点空隙，男孩的视线开始模糊，他只能看到恶魔，他眼中只有魔王缠绕树根的姿态，条条列列，密密麻麻，枝条聚集处在恶魔身上随意地转弯，聚拢成一团，中心点透着红光，一闪一闪，如星辰，冷蓝色的旋转星云，是黑洞，吸入一切接近的物质，尼禄被迷惑了。

他已经什么都看不清了，尼禄像漂浮在失真的太空，飘荡在陨石带上，被硕大无比的星体引力牵着游荡，他眼中全是黑与蓝，旋转着的发光气体闪烁着光，青，白，红，氧，氢，氮，全部来自一颗恒星死亡瞬间的爆发，消散后的辐射冲线划破黑暗，全部的一切被新生黑洞吸入内部，质量无限大的存在将所有靠近的物体缓缓绕绕地吸附进去，尼禄被扯碎了，化作初始的原子，诞生于爆炸点之初，现在回归到漫无边际的黑暗中。

蓝色的眼睛看着尼禄，恶魔的眼球如同镶嵌在枝蔓间的矿物宝石，散发出晕晕蓝光，如此美丽的东西生长在如此恐怖的魔王身上，发光眼球内竖立着瞳孔，尤里曾头部所有的眼睛全都在注视着尼禄，他的脸侧脖子颈纹胸前手臂下腹跟手掌密集的枝条渐渐分隔开，树藤下的眼球展露在男孩面前，魔王用身上全部的眼球在看着尼禄，所有的视线集中在尼禄脸上，他在看他。

他在盯着他，一直在望他，看这个能填补他欲望的男孩，全身所有的眼睛没有一丝波动，尤里曾在看着尼禄，望进尼禄蓝眼睛的深处，尼禄渐渐回过神，被泪水冲刷得玻璃珠一样剔透的蓝眼睛颜色慢慢变深，男孩将自己的脸靠近尤里曾面前，他也在看着魔王，眼睛闪闪发亮，似遇到了幻境，见到了熟悉的爱人。

黑发的诗人用细长的手指翻动着书页，他斜靠在床头，另一只惨白的手在尼禄脸上流连着，他优美的嘴唇在吐露着唱歌一样的低吟

‘I curse my starsin bitter grief and woe，that made my love so high and me so low’

尼禄亲了下诗人落在他唇上的手指，他的爱人冷冰冰的手指指尖。

‘And it grew both day and night，Till it bore an apple bright’

手指点在尼禄下巴的裂缝间，诗人笑着玩弄爱人的脸

‘I have no name，I am but twodays old’

尼禄把脑袋一沉，张口咬住了诗人的食指关节

‘While thybranches mix with mine, and our roots together join’

黑发的诗人轻笑出声，他用掌心捂住了尼禄的嘴唇

‘Follow now thebeetle's hum, little wanderer hie thee home’

尼禄从被子下面坐起，他吻住诗人喋喋不休的嘴

‘Go love without the help of any Thing on Earth’

所以，去爱吧，诗人合上了书籍，他亲了亲尼禄的眼脸，晚安了，吾爱

男孩凑近尤里曾头部的一处眼球，舌尖点在恶魔硬实的眼球外膜上，舌头滑过冰冰冷冷的晶状体表面，他舔了魔王的眼，在恶魔的视网膜上印下一个吻。  
  
[[後篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967488)]   
  
  
  
  



End file.
